


Lover's Spat

by ForcedSimile



Series: Erurihan Week 2015 [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Married Couple, Multi, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6080721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForcedSimile/pseuds/ForcedSimile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“She camped outside with that cat!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lover's Spat

Erurihan Week

**Fighting**

* * *

 

Hange hadn’t meant for this to go on for so long. But now she was in too deep. She was up early, she had been for a few weeks now. She knelt by their porch and waited as the tiny kitten stumbled out. She meowed very softly and shuffled toward Hange.

“There, there, baby,” she said. She put out a can of cat food and the kitten ate it eagerly. She purred and Hange scratched her ears.

“You’re just a sweet little baby, aren’t you?” she cooed.

“Gotcha,” a voice from above said. Hange jumped as she saw Levi and Erwin standing on the porch, Levi leaning on the railing, while Erwin stood some distance away.

“Um...hello,” she said.

“You want to explain yourself?” Levi asked.

“I...there was a cat...and she was tiny and cute and I know we can’t have one so...”

“You’ve just been keeping her out here,” Erwin finished. “I’m allergic to cats, you know this.”

“Yeah. I know,” Hange said.

“I’m not doing this to spite you. I can't help what I'm allergic too,” Erwin said. Hange ignored him and scratched the kitten’s back a bit. The kitten finished eating and crawled into her lap.

“Don’t think I’m going to let you anywhere near me until you burn those clothes,” Erwin said.

“Don’t be so dramatic. The little sweetheart just wants some affection,” Hange said.

“I’m going to be miserable all day,” Erwin said.

Hange said nothing in response.

“Sorry,” she said finally. “I won’t touch you as long as the cat is here.”

“Fair enough,” Erwin said. He left and Levi narrowed his eyes as he watched Hange.

“Are you okay?” he asked. She nodded absently. He left her with the kitten for the time being.

* * *

It was late and Hange was not in bed with them. Levi thought nothing of it, until he woke up. Hange was still not there. Erwin was already awake and pacing the room.

“I can’t believe this,” he grumbled.

“Wha…?” Levi asked between yawns.

“She camped outside!” he said.

“Oh...” Levi said.

“She camped outside with that cat!”

“Mm-hm,” Levi said and crawled out of bed. He went to the window and saw Hange dressed for work and playing outside with the kitten.

“This has got to stop,” Erwin said.

“It's only been one night,” Levi said.

“That's all I want to take!”

He stormed out in his robe and Levi followed some distance away. Hange was already on her feet, cradling the cat against her chest.

“Leave me alone!” Hange said. “I’m covered in cat hair don’t come closer!”

“This is absurd! Why on earth are you so hung up on that cat!” Erwin asked. Hange opened her mouth but closed it quickly and rubbed her cheek against the kitten’s face.

“Don’t do this! We’re adults! Talk to me!” Erwin cried. Hange frowned deeply and sighed.

“Is this about having a baby?” Levi asked. Hange’s eyes widened, but she wouldn’t look at either of them. Erwin turned to Levi quickly and then back to her.

“Is this about...this is all about a baby?” he asked. Hange frowned and cuddled her kitten.

“I hoped that...since you didn’t want a baby, I thought I could keep this kitten. Not in the house, I don’t want to make you sick but...I just wanted some sort of baby,” she said.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Erwin said.

“We had a terrible fight over the baby, I didn’t want to bring it up again,” she said. Erwin came over and she pulled away. “Don’t!”

Erwin’s hands dropped to his sides.

“I’ll go to an allergist. Explain the situation. I can accept this compromise,” he said.

“What?” Hange said.

“You’re trying hard to respect my wishes not to have a baby, the least I could do is let you have a kitten,” he said. She sniffled. He cupped her cheek and wiped away her tears.

“Making you cry over not having a child hurt my heart. But I just can’t. I’m sorry because it seems like you and Levi are ready and I’m just not there yet,” he said. Levi came over and put his arm around Erwin’s waist.

“We’ll wait until we’re all ready,” he said.

Hange stood on her toes and brushed her lips against Erwin’s.

“Thank you so much. It means a lot to me,” she said. “It’s comforting to know how much you love me.”

“Don’t doubt it,” Erwin said. “You’d better not doubt me either, Levi.”

“Never. I’m just glad this childish bickering is over,” he said.

They found a soft place for the kitten to sleep. Both Levi and Erwin placed soft kisses on Hange’s cheeks.


End file.
